Striking Nobleman Elias
In-Story Categories Random Unit, made by ThunderBrine Backstory Elias was the heir of another powerful faction in the kingdom, one that sought to solve the problems of the kingdom and help the people become more efficient. This faction was called the Corrupted Heart, for the family that ran it for generations was said have came through the union of a demon and a fairy. Elias was a rather strapping young man who was said to have had a split mind. This double mindset is said to have come from his bloodline, possessing the cruel, strict, and destructive ways of a demon and the kind, tolerant and benevolent ways of a fairy. This mindset interested people in how Elias would help the kingdom. Elias had control over his extreme split personality and used them to his advantages. He used his demonic half to hunt down and destroy fugitives, assassins, and criminal gangs and his sprite-like side to assist people in need, deliver messages in the kindest way possible, and heal the sick. He was also an amazing singer, being talented with an unbelievable amount of genres, singing songs that helped to motivate the kingdom. His talent was only rivaled by a elegant woman's musical talent. However, instead of hating this woman and becoming a rival, he instead decided to try to make peace and become companions. He also heard of a young man who had his life obliterated by the citizens of the kingdom. When he heard this, he was disgusted about the act, and the amount of people that contributed to it. He then proceeded to go to the man's studio and home, and used magic to reverse what was done to his work. He was sure that this would lift the young man's spirits in no time. Appearance Elias was a striking young man who had snow white hair and wore a lovely suit, minus a jacket, instead wearing simply a suit vest, bearing an insignia on the upper section of his tie. The insignia was a red circle with a pink spiraling flower in the center and a blue border around it. He possessed this insignia on his microphone which was attached to a small speaker. He also possessed it on his trilby. In-Game Categories Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Double-Edged Alliance 20% to all parameters and boosts BB when attacking Brave Burst: Duel-Minded Assistance 18 combo attack, and boosts BB gauge when damaged for 1 turn and heals HP when damaged for 1 turn * boost BB by 4BC when damaged and heal 25% of damage. Quotes Summon Quote: Oh, hey there! Don't worry, my guy. Im a really helpful dude! I don't bite. Unless you piss me off. Then we'll have problems! Fusion Quote: Thanks buddy! Maybe this will work out for the better after all. Evolution Evolves From: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Evolves Into: Inspiring Heir Elias *Evolution Materials: Earth Pot, Earth Idol, Earth Spirit, Earth Nymph, Mimic *Evolution Cost: 100,000 Zel Category:CustomUnits Category:Male Category:4*